L'Envy de toi
by Kuroi-Hoshi13
Summary: Incapable de faire du mal à son petit frère, Envy se fait mettre à la porte du Manoir. Il trouve refuge au Q.G où le colonel Mustang le découvre…Mais Envy cache quelque chose au fond de son cœur…Mustang sera-t-il prêt à l’affronter?


**L'envy de toi**

C'était une soirée plus pluvieuse que celles auxquelles les habitants de Central City était habituées. Quelques éclairs solitaires lézardaient le ciel encre de leurs éclatantes lueurs. Le tonnerre était cependant absent ce qui rendait la nuit encore plus étrange. Dehors, personne pas même un homme venu bravé la tempête. Seul une mince silhouette se détachait de ce décor obscur.

Les cheveux dégoulinants de pluie se plaquaient à son visage ce qui créait un rideau épais devant ses yeux. Il était d'ailleurs difficile de dire si c'était la pluie qui lui embrouillait le regard ou un réel chagrin. Le fait était que cet individu marchait dehors, seul, sans que l'orage ne le dérange ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant. Il revit pour la troisième fois cette nuit-là, les évènements de la soirée.

_Il s'immobilisa dans le hall du manoir envisagea déjà ce qui se produirait. Un grincement de porte et il le vit. Son regard, encore plus menaçant qu'avant s'était arrêté sur lui. IL s'approcha, retenant visiblement une colère qui menaçait à tout moment d'exploser en un violent volcan. L'homme aux cheveux long baissa finalement le regard, admettant la supériorité de l'autre homme._

_**'' Pourquoi, demanda enfin le maître des lieux. Pourquoi es-tu incapable de faire ce que je te demande?**_

_**Envy n'avait pas répondu…que pouvait-il bien répondre?**_

_**- Je croyais pourtant que mes ordres avaient été claires, Envy. Le tuer…tu devais simplement le tuer. Est-ce si compliqué, lui avait-il hurlé au visage alors qu'Envy n'avait osé lever le regard. Ou est-ce seulement l'acte qui te dégoute? Pourtant tu as déjà tué…mais peut-être que c'est lui…**_

_**- Je ne peux pas…le tuer, finit par murmurer Envy.**_

_**- Tu ne peux pas…tu ne peux pas, cria-t-il. Tu n'es jamais près pour ça! Tu es un incapable Envy et tu ne mérite plus de vivre sous mon toit, avait-il dit avant d'ouvrir les grandes portes à la volée.''**_

_Cette fois, il était vraiment sérieux et Envy ne put rien faire pour le faire changer d'idée. Sans un mot, sans même un regard ni un geste, il quitta le hall, il quitta sa maison, il quitta le Manoir pour errer sans but dans les rues de Central City._

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand une lueur lointaine attira son attention. Enfin. Il était enfin arrivé. Après avoir quitté l'antre de son maître, Envy s'était réfugié au nord de la ville où il savait qu'il serait seul. Alors, il s'était isolé du reste du monde pour crier sa rage et son impuissance. Désormais, il n'avait nul part où aller, personne qui l'attendait… Un seul endroit lui restait encore accessible pour un certain temps; le Q.G de Central City.

Sachant pertinemment qu'Edward Elric était en mission à Lior puisqu'il avait du l'affronter une fois de plus, Envy décida de se servir de son apparence pour entrer dans le Q.G. Il aurait donc un alibi au cas où il se ferait surprendre mais il n'avait aucunement l'intention de croiser quelqu'un…et encore moins _lui_. À pas de loup, il s'approcha de l'entré et, courbant l'échine sous la pluie, s'avança vers les deux gardes. À son grand désespoir, l'un deux le reconnu.

**'' Dure journée hein fullmetal.''**

Pour toute réponse, le faux Edward fit un geste vague de la main et s'enfonça dans le hall d'entrée. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une seconde, le temps de s'orienter, et piqua vers l'aile des alchimistes d'état où se trouvait la chambre d'Edward. Une fois certain que personne ne l'avait vu, il entra dans la chambre, verrouilla la porte derrière lui et s'étendit sur le lit avant de reprendre sa forme d'homonculus.

Il savait qu'Edward en avait pour au moins trois jours encore ce qui lui permettrait de se reposer un peu et de trouver un autre endroit pour se réfugier. Envy savait très bien que son maître ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision et que s'il était bannit du Manoir, plus jamais il ne pourrait y retourner. Aussi, chercha-t-il tout de suite une raison pour tenir le coup et ne pas démolir tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Désormais, plus personne ne se préoccupait de lui c'était donc a lui et à lui seul de se trouver une raison de vivre.

_***Tu pourrais te joindre à l'armée, lui souffla alors sa conscience.***_ Très mauvaise idée. D'abord, il supporterait très mal l'idée de se faire donner des ordres et de les exécuter sans y trouver le moindre plaisir. Ensuite, il était certain de se trouver ridicule dans leur uniforme bleu marine. Finalement, il ne voulait surtout pas, mais là absolument pas, se retrouver face à face avec _lui._

Enfin seul dans une pièce à peine éclairée par la lampe de chevet, Envy se sentit malgré tout en danger. Il était en terrain inconnu. N'importe qui pouvait entrer dans la chambre d'Edward pour quelque raison que se soit et il serait alors démasqué. L'idée de finir ses jours dans une cellule aux fonds des cachots du Q.G. lui effleura l'esprit mais il la repoussa bien vite; ce n'était pas digne de lui. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout et se trouverai une place bien à lui quitte à changer de pays s'il le fallait.

La nuit passa très vite pour Envy qui prit enfin le temps de dormir comme une personne…normale?!? Il fallait dire qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas songé à vivre de façon humaine. Toutes ces petites choses qu'il trouvait d'abord absurde et pathétique lui manquaient soudainement. Quel bien cela faisait-il de prendre une douche chaude? Quelle sensation avait-on en revenant de courir…juste pour le plaisir? Et quel bien-être d'enfin pouvoir se blottir dans des couvertures duveteuses et de se caller dans un matelas moelleux?!

Bien que désespéré de lui-même, Envy prit le temps d'accomplir toutes ses petites choses qu'il se promit de recommencer le lendemain matin. D'abord, la nuit de sommeil lui avait été d'une précieuse aide; c'était étrange à dire, mais il se sentait en forme, en pleine possession de ses moyens. Ensuite, il s'était éclipsé tôt le matin, certain que personne n'aurait l'envie de s'entrainer à une heure si matinale, pour aller courir sur le terrain d'entrainement. Il revint dans l'établissement militaire une fois trempé de sueur mais rayonnant de force. La douche lui parut alors comme la plus douce des récompenses.

Il y entra d'un pas léger sans se soucier du fait que quelqu'un pourrait entrer d'une minute à l'autre. L'homonculus laissa l'eau couler pendant de longue minute avant de se décider à se mouiller. Il eut une grimace d'appréhension, redoutant que la température de l'eau ne soit pas comme il la voulait…et se détendit d'un coup. L'eau était parfaite. La sensation du liquide coulant sur sa peau nue et celle des vapeurs lui engourdissant les sens était des plus exquises. Ses cheveux, constamment noyés par l'eau, s'était étirés jusqu'à former une véritable chute verte.

Mais la magie se brisa bien vite lorsque des pas retentirent sur le carrelage de la salle de douche commune. Aussitôt, les instincts d'Envy reprirent le dessus et il se colla au mur pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Tendant l'oreille, il se sentit blêmir et tenta vainement de trouver une sortie; c'était peine perdue. La seule sortie faisait également office d'entrée il ne pourrait donc pas s'éclipser si facilement. Une idée lui vint en tête alors que les hommes approchant se mirent à parler. Des voix…_sa_ voix.

Réveillé depuis une bonne heure ce matin-là, le colonel Mustang avait décidé de ne pas trainer au lit comme tous les autres jours. Il ignorait pourquoi mais une étrange menace semblait peser dans les couloirs du Q.G et il voulait être frais et dispo afin de d'éclaircir ce mystère. La douche avait été la première à laquelle il avait pensé et il s'était réjouit de croiser Havoc sur son chemin.

Le pied dans la porte, Mustang avait tout de suite su que quelque chose clochait. Déjà à cette heure matinale, quelqu'un était passé dans les douches car le sol était recouvert d'une pellicule d'humidité qui se transformait en une véritable brume. Mais qui, dans tous les hommes appartenant au Q.G était assez matinale pour prendre une douche à cette heure? Haussant distraitement les épaules, Roy se dirigea vers la section qu'il préférait; celle au fond de la pièce où justement une douche était encore en fonction.

Faisant taire d'un geste les babillages de son sous-lieutenant, Mustang entreprit de faire le tour de la grande salle, histoire de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Ne trouvant personne, il revint à son point de départ alors qu'Havoc s'était déjà positionné sous un pommeau. C'est alors que l'homme aux cheveux sombre remarqua la serviette qui avait été laissé sur le support, juste à côté de sa douche. Quelqu'un l'avait-il oublié ou était-ce intentionnel? Le regard curieux, Havoc le tira de ses questionnements.

**'' Quelque chose ne va pas colonel?**

**- Hum…je me demandais seulement à qui appartenait cette serviette, répondit-il en observant attentivement l'objet en question.''**

Une pensée lui vint alors à l'esprit. Cette serviette n'appartenait pas à quelqu'un du Q.G. car elles étaient toutes d'un blanc immaculé alors que celle-ci était…verte! Roy écourta sa douche, surtout pour ne pas rester trop longtemps en présence d'Havoc et retourna bien vite à ses appartements. Ayant décidé d'apporter la serviette avec lui puisqu'il avait oublié la sienne, il ne l'enleva pas tout de suite, profitant de sa grande douceur. Il se frotta vigoureusement les membres afin de se sécher et plaça la serviette sur le crochet d'entrée, par-dessus son peignoir. Le colonel finit par se vêtir selon son rang et atteignit son bureau avant sa lieutenant.

Dans la chambre du colonel, la serviette verte resta immobile un long moment avant qu'une mystérieuse brise ne l'agite. Elle se tortilla lentement jusqu'à devenir un beau jeune homme élancé aux long cheveux verts. Envy s'avança prudemment jusqu'au lit de Roy Mustang et, bien malgré lui, poussa un léger gémissement lorsqu'un parfum musqué vint chatouiller son nez. Sans y penser, il sauta dans le lit et s'enroula dans les couvertures en respirant à plein poumon l'odeur du colonel…l'odeur d'un homme…son homme!

Inconsciemment, ou trop consciemment, Envy fit glisser sa main jusqu'à son entre-jambe qui était déjà…en réaction. L'odeur enivrante du Colonel Mustang et le fait de savoir qu'il était dans _son_ lit alors que le concerné n'était même pas au courant l'excita davantage. Pour ne pas s'éterniser, Envy accéléra déjà ses mouvements de poignet qui le menèrent tout droit à l'orgasme. Prenant soin de ne laisser aucune trace de son passage dans la chambre, l'homonculus se promit toutefois de revenir une fois la nuit tombée pour faire une petite surprise au grand Roy Mustang.

La journée passa très vite pour le colonel qui ne se fit pas prier lorsque sa dernière réunion prit fin, pour retourner à sa chambre. Quelqu'un avait du passer pour faire le ménage car la fameuse serviette verte n'était plus là où il l'avait laissé et son lit était fait…N'y tenant pas vraiment, Roy se dévêtit et, après une toilette rapide, s'allongea dans son lit en se disant qu'il se réveillerait bien pour le repas du soir…ce qu'il ne fit pas.

Au lieu de ça, il se leva à 21h30 et, constatant qu'il avait et de loin raté l'heure du souper, s'habilla de son peignoir et se dirigea vers sa cuisinette où il trouva une bouteille de whisky à moitié pleine. Retournant à son lit, il se servit à même le goulot, certain que cela l'aiderait à dormir, et sombra dans un état second qui lui donna rapidement la migraine.

Une heure plus tard, une petite silhouette se faufila dans les couloirs du Q.G. et poussa doucement la porte des appartements du Colonel Mustang. Dans la pénombre il était difficile de distinguer quoi que se soit mais l'inconnu semblait savoir où il allait et il évita de peu de se cogner les orteils sur le bord du lit. Il le contourna pour pouvoir y accéder sans déranger le corps qui y était déjà endormit.

Après s'être dévêtit, le jeune homme grimpa sur le matelas en prenant bien soin de ne pas trop le faire onduler. L'homme qui y était étendu bougea légèrement la tête alors que ses yeux s'entrouvrirent et que ses lèvres remuèrent. Il mit un instant avant de reconnaître le visage qui se penchait sur lui.

**'' …Edward…, murmura-t-il en se demandant soudain si l'alcool ne l'avait pas rendu fou.**''

Sans un mot, le blondinet se pencha vers sa bouche, les lèvres tendues qui effleurèrent doucement les siennes. Roy, bien qu'encore un peu assommé par l'effet du whisky, n'était pas assez éméché pour être stupide et sut immédiatement que quelque chose clochait; Edward ne pouvait se trouver ici puisqu'il l'avait appelé le matin même alors qu'il était encore à Lior pour se plaindre de cette mission des plus ennuyantes. Mais alors que ses pensées étaient à l'Est, d'habiles mains le ramenèrent à la réalité.

En effet, le petit alchimiste d'état s'attaquait déjà au membre dressé du colonel qui ne put que gémir sous cette caresse inattendue. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que la bouche d'Edward remplace ses mains et qu'il commence un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Mustang s'abandonna complètement au plaisir que lui procurait la bouche de son subordonné et poussa même l'audace jusqu'à le saisir par les cheveux pour le forcer à aller plus profondément

Le blond ne rechigna pas, ce qui étonna encore plus son amant qui savait à quel point Edward détestait les fellations. Il ne l'arrêta pas, profitant de cet infime avantage qu'il avait sur lui en attendant le bon moment pour le désarçonner. Une fois l'orgasme atteint, Edward avala d'un coup la semence de son supérieur et, allant même jusqu'à se lécher les lèvres, remonta le long du corps de Mustang. C'est ce moment précis que choisit Roy pour désarçonner son visiteur nocturne.

**'' Edward est toujours à Lior, commença-t-il. De plus, Edward ne vient plus me retrouver dans ma chambre depuis trois mois, ensuite, Edward déteste les fellations et il déteste encore plus avaler…Alors dites-moi qui vous êtes et vous repartirez en vie de cette chambre, menaça-t-il en saisissant le faux Edward par la gorge.''**

Envy ne put que sourire en constatant que le fameux Roy Mustang était aussi brillant qu'on le prétendait. En un clin d'œil, il abandonna l'image du jeune alchimiste pour prendre celle qui lui était plus familière, sa forme d'homonculus. Soutenant alors le regard perdu du colonel, Envy ne s'éloigna pas pour autant.

**'' C'est toi…qui l'a tué…, murmura Roy en parlant bien entendu de son défunt ami Maes Hugues.**

**- Ce n'était pas un choix, répliqua tout de suite Envy qui, malgré les apparences, ne se remettait toujours pas de cet assassinat gratuit.**

**- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as fait à contre cœur, siffla Roy qui sentait monter en lui l'adrénaline de la fureur.**

**- Non, avoua le concerné, bien au contraire…J'aurais simplement voulu échanger ma place avec celle d'Edward.**

**- Avec celle…''**

Puis, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du grand noiraud. Peu de temps après la mort de son grand ami, il avait entamé une étrange relation avec le fullmetal qui avait duré durant plusieurs mois. Mustang se rappelait très bien des quelques soirées où, isolés dans sa chambre ou dans celle d'Edward, il s'était sentit observé… Lorsqu'il en avait parlé à son amant, celui-ci avait mis ce sentiment sur le compte de la crainte mais maintenant il comprenait… Envy les avait observés, aussi souvent que cela lui avait été possible.

_***Mais pourquoi, se demanda alors Roy qui ne trouva guère de réponse dans l'instant qui suivit.***_ Pour sa part, Envy ne pouvait que suivre avec impatience le résonnement du bel homme. Devait-il enfin tout dire? Lever le voile obscure qui pesait depuis longtemps sur son cœur…s'il en avait toujours un. Il ne put prendre de décision mais le regard éberlué que lui lança Roy faillit le faire pencher en faveur des aveux.

**'' Tu veux dire que…pour te faire pardonner tu te serais donné à moi, demanda-t-il, incapable de croire à une telle chose de la part d'un homonculus.**

**- Pas pour me faire pardonner, je ne regrette pas mon geste, corrigea tout de suite Envy. Seulement…je n'avais pas prévu que tu sois si…intime avec cet homme.''**

La réponse que lui fournit son vis-à-vis ne l'aida pas du tout dans ses questionnements bien au contraire…Pourquoi diable Envy avait-il voulu prendre la place d'Edward dans son lit??? Était-il attirant au point que même son pire ennemi le désire??? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre quand Envy l'embrassa de lui-même et que ses mains reprirent possession de son membre. À cet instant, Mustang crut comprendre…Envy s'était entiché de lui. Mais comment était-ce possible?

Une fois encore, ses réflexions furent interrompues mais cette fois par le corps entier d'Envy qui avait grimpé à califourchon sur lui en ondulant dangereusement le bassin. Tous les deux nus, le frottement de leur peau l'une contre l'autre et de leur membre déjà fièrement dressés ne fit qu'amplifier leur excitation et leur désir. Sans attendre que Mustang reprenne ses esprits et le repousse pour de bon, Envy s'empala lui-même sur la verge du Colonel…

Bien qu'il s'y attendait, Envy n'avait pas prévu que le membre de Roy soit imposant à ce point toutefois, en le sentant en lui, il ne put retenir le soupir de bien-être qui passa entre ses lèvres. Trop submergé par les émotions contradictoires qui bouillaient en lui, l'homme aux cheveux sombres s'abandonna littéralement à ce plaisir qui lui avait tant manqué. Pourquoi cette fois-ci, ne se sentait-il pas coupable vis-à-vis de son premier amant, Maes Hugues?

Car il ne pouvait se le cacher, bien qu'il avait longtemps couché avec Edward, une partie de son être était resté froid à tout ça comme pour se convaincre lui-même qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un besoin à combler dans l'immédiat. Toutefois, ce soir, rien. Pas un obstacle, pas une once de regret ou encore de doute face à ses sentiments; il se donnait entièrement à cet assassin.

Animé par une soudaine rage de lui faire regretter ses actes horribles, Mustang le saisit à la gorge, le forçant à s'approcher de son visage et plaqua brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de s'enfoncer davantage en lui d'un puissant coup de bassin. Le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste voulut crier mais, remplaçant soudainement les lèvres du colonel, une main se plaqua contre sa bouche. De nouveau, un puissant coup de bassin lui fit perdre la tête suivit d'un autre et d'un autre…

Le rythme que donna Roy était insupportable, comment cet homme pouvait-il être aussi endurant? Lui-même, reconnu pour être un maître, ne pouvait se comparer à cet étalon…à ce _Mustang._ En temps normal, Envy aurait rit de cette comparaison mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche si ce n'est qu'un long gémissement lorsqu'il sentit que Roy touchait déjà le plus profond de son intimité.

En un clin d'œil, il cria, légèrement étouffé par la main de son amant et se répandit puissamment sur son ventre. Toujours en lui, le colonel avait patiemment attendu ce moment pour se retirer, soulevant le corps d'Envy avec la seule puissance de ses bras et le plaqua brutalement au lit face contre le matelas. Il le pénétra à nouveau mais cette fois, avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Après tout, pourquoi remuer ces vieilles histoires…c'était de l'histoire ancienne non?!?

Cette simple pensée le révolta, était-il vraiment en train de pardonner au meurtrier de son premier amant?! Puis, un éclair passa dans sa tête alors qu'il continuait son va-et-vient. Il revit une tête blonde rouler dans l'herbe avec un chien qui avait appris à fonctionner avec une patte en moins. Les Rockbell n'avaient eut aucune chance, il les avait exterminé sans pitié alors qu'il savait très bien qu'ils étaient innocents. Maes lui, avait peut-être eut la chance de se défendre mais dans les deux cas, ils avaient agis pour exécuter l'ordre de leur supérieur. Pouvait-il vraiment blâmer Envy pour un geste qu'il avait lui-même posé?

**'' Roy, murmura alors une voix sensuel. À quoi penses-tu, demanda-t-il en arrêtant tout mouvement; il obtiendrait une réponse même si il devait l'avoir par la force.**

**- Pourquoi…pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ce soir, lâcha soudainement Mustang qui était au bord de la rage. Pourquoi je suis incapable de t'oublier? Pourquoi est-ce que je me vois en train de te torturer, de te faire mal de toutes les façons possibles et que même ces pensées n'arrivent pas à apaiser mon…désir, finit-il alors que le dernier mot sonnait tout autrement à ses oreilles.**

**- Tout simplement parce que tu es obsédé par moi, répondit Envy sans une once de prétention. Tu l'es, comme je le suis par toi, continua-t-il en approchant brusquement son visage du sien jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelque centimètre de sa peau. Si je l'ai tué c'est pace qu'il était trop présent dans ta vie. Je suis l'envie Mustang, je me fais désirer…mais je désire tout et tu es la seule chose que je n'ai jamais pu avoir comme je le voulais. Maintenant laisse-moi te dire une chose; je ne suis pas ici pour mettre fin à tes jours et je ne serai plus jamais une réelle menace pour l'armée parce que…je…je ne fais plus partie des homonculus. Je veux me ranger du côté de l'armée, lâcha-t-il en descendant du torse du colonel pour se rouler en boule juste à côté de lui.''**

Roy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Un homonculus avec l'armée? Impossible, une ruse. Pourtant, quelque chose dans la voix d'Envy avait semblé se briser lorsqu'il lui avait fait ces aveux. Se pouvait-il que pour une fois, il n'y ait aucune attrape, que ce soit…la vérité? Soudain, le colonel Mustang pensa à cent mille à l'heure. Il savait, ou plutôt, il soupçonnait fortement King Bradley d'être un de ces fameux homonculus mais si Envy disait vrai et qu'il avait été expulsé pour une raison ou pour une autre, il se ferait surement tuer quand le Généralissime apprendrait qu'il avait l'intention d'intégré l'armée.

**'' Non, finit-il par répondre, c'est trop risqué.**

**- Risqué, demanda Envy qui n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un qui puisse s'inquiéter de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Tu oublie que je suis immortel, le nargua-t-il.**

**- Je sais que vous ne pouvez mourir comme nous mais vous devez surement être en mesure de pouvoir vous blesser gravement non?**

**- Euh…bah…oui, d'une certaine façon. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire. Tu veux me voir mort de toute façon.**

**- NON, s'opposa Roy…avec un peu trop de conviction.''**

Se rendant soudain compte de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour le jeune homme, Roy se tourna brusquement vers lui, le saisissant par les épaules pour l'obliger à le regarder en face. Son regard plongé dans le sien, il articula les mots fatidiques qui les enchaineraient à jamais.

**'' Je te hais, lui dit-il alors que leur corps s'étaient plaqués l'un contre l'autre. Je te déteste, je te méprise et j'aimerais bien pouvoir te retrouver au fond de la mer, mort mais…c'est parce que je m'y serais jeté avec toi…, avoua Roy, incapable de comprendre ce qui le poussait à lui dire toutes ses choses. Je….je suis incapable de fonctionner sans savoir où tu es, ce que tu fais…C'est pour ça qu'Edward était toujours à ta recherche. J'ai fais de toi ma cible numéro un… mon obsession.''**

De tous ces instants où il avait pris l'habitude de rester de marbre devant les cris de ces victimes ou leur supplice, Envy ne s'était jamais préparé à ce genre d'aveux…surtout de _sa_ part. Aucun mot ne sortie de sa bouche, seul un long soupire d'apaisement lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Roy. Lentement, il escalada à nouveau le corps musclé de son amant et s'installa sur lui, à cheval, en se laissant glisser le long de sa verge.

La danse fut lente, passionnée mais surtout, tellement véritable qu'aucun des deux partenaires ne crut vraiment ce qui s'était produit. Ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre, haletants, souillés, tremblants de tous leurs membres mais curieusement plus légers. Un poids lourd, celui de l'Attente, du désir refoulé et de l'impatience, venait de se volatiliser comme une couche de poussière sur un meuble resté trop longtemps au grenier que l'on venait tout juste de restaurer.

Pris d'une envie qui ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas, Roy Mustang saisit le corps frêle de son nouvel amant et le serra contre lui, fortement, possessivement. Les doigts dans ses cheveux encore humides de sueur, l'odeur musqué d'un homme satisfait mais surtout, le regard tendre d'un amant…d'un amour.

Dans un court moment de lucidité, l'homme aux cheveux sombre se permit de penser à l'avenir. Si Envy restait à ses côtés, le Généralissime n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Ensemble, ils le renverseraient et il pourrait enfin vivre son rêve, celui de devenir le Grand Supérieur de l'armée. Se retournant vers le visage paisible du jeune homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras, Mustang eut une étrange pensée. _*** Au fond, j'ai toujours eut envie de l'Envy.***_

_Et voilà^^ Un autre O.S. sur FMA que j'ai adoré écrire. Ne vous gênez pas pour me laisser des commentaires, _

_À bientôt, _

_Akai Tenshi_


End file.
